We found love
by ArielAlatriste
Summary: El corazón de Legolas sangra y está destrozado, puede que encuentre una cura en Minas Tirith, un antídoto con rostro y nombre: Faramir. SLASH.


**Obvio que los personajes no son míos, son de mi camarada don Tolkien.**

* * *

Y ahora por fin era tiempo de enfrentarlo, Boromir se había ido.

Cuando falleció no hubo momento para despedirse, para sentimentalismos, tenían que moverse porque los pequeños hobbits estaban en peligro, y Boromir se había ido como un guerrero, con honor, pero no estaba.

Nunca le confesó sus sentimientos, al menos no directamente, Boromir sabía; no le correspondió, como era de esperarse, pero se sabe que a pesar de los rechazos los sentimientos no se borran tan fácilmente.

Aragorn lo supo enseguida, casi al mismo tiempo que Gandalf, a ellos no podía esconderles nada, los demás compañeros de la Comunidad del Anillo no lo supieron nunca, eran muy pequeños para ver ciertas cosas.

Tuvo que pelear, Boromir se había marchado pero no se había acabado la guerra, apenas iniciaba y la misión de Frodo también; fue valiente, esforzado, peleó siempre al frente en las batallas, junto a sus amigos, hasta el final.

Y ahora ya no había nada más, el anillo había sido destruido, había paz, Aragorn tomó el trono que le correspondía, la era de los hombres comenzaba, en medio de todos esos cambios se dio cuenta, le golpeó en la cara la ausencia de Boromir, y todo comenzó a pesar.

Legolas no paraba de pensar en Boromir, mantenía su semblante íntegro ante todos, pero había noches horribles, que lo descomponían, deseaba habérselo dicho, haber tenido el valor de acercarse a él y decirle lo que sentía, pero no pasó, no se atrevió, y ahora era tarde.

Era de noche, la ciudad blanca brillaba con la luz de la luna, era un brillo espectral que dolía, que hacía que Legolas pensara aún más en Boromir, estaba en su casa, el lugar donde creció y se hizo hombre, se sentó en la orilla de una muralla resquebrajada, abajo aún había destrucción, olor a muerte, sonrió al pensar que Aragorn borraría ese rastro de pena, ojalá Boromir estuviera ahí para verlo.

- ¿Legolas?-

El elfo volteó al escuchar su nombre, Faramir se acercaba a él sonriendo, completamente vestido de negro contrastaba de manera bellísima con la ciudad blanca.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Legolas?- continuó Faramir, el elfo no podía quitarle la vista de encima

Faramir se parecía… no, no se parecía, no del todo, aunque él también tenía esa debilidad, debajo de la armadura, de su valentía, debajo se escondía la fragilidad, el deseo de poder, de amor, todo lo que lo hacía ser tan humano, tan hombre, eso era lo que Legolas veía en él, lo que le atraía tanto, lo que también vio en Boromir.

- La ciudad…es muy hermosa en noches de luna llena- respondió el elfo, Faramir seguía sonriendo.

- ¿Te parece?, a mi se me figura una tumba-

La vista de Legolas cayó al suelo al igual que su fortaleza, había confiado en no quebrarse, no dejar que nadie lo viera mal, pero ahora no estaba seguro si podría mantenerse firme.

-Legolas…- la voz de Faramir se escuchaba tan cerca…

El elfo levantó la vista de nuevo, Faramir estaba junto a él, sentía su aliento, el calor de su cuerpo llamándole.

- Aragorn y Gandalf me contaron que amaste a mi hermano- dijo Faramir, Legolas se descompuso enseguida.

- Yo no sé…- balbució el elfo, pero ya se desmoronaba su corazón, creyó que sus amigos guardarían ese secreto, ¿por qué lo habían traicionado?, ¿por qué le habían contado a Faramir, quien sabían le revolvía los sentimientos de una manera tan despiadada?

- Sí, sí sabes- continuó Faramir – Lo amabas, ¿cierto?-

- Era mi amigo-

- No, tú lo amaste como hombre-

- ¿Qué dices?- se defendió el elfo, inútilmente – Soy hombre, y no puedo desear…-

- Sí puedes- dijo Faramir, mientras sus dedos delineaban los finos labios del elfo.

Las palpitaciones de Legolas se salieron de control, podía sentir su corazón en todo su cuerpo, más en los labios que Faramir dibujaba.

- Nunca tuve envidia de Boromir, lo quise mucho, sólo deseé ser él una vez en mi vida, ¿sabes cuándo?- Legolas no podía ni moverse, sus ojos estaban clavados en los ojos de Faramir – Cuando Aragorn y Gandalf me dijeron que lo amaste-

Todo estaba mal, las blancas mejillas de Legolas ardían, Faramir sonrió al verlo sonrojado, le acarició el rubio cabello, se fue acercando despacio.

- No soy Boromir, nunca lo seré –explicaba Faramir, aproximándose cada vez más al cuerpo del elfo – Pero… ¿podrías amarme?-

Entonces los labios de Faramir tocaron los de Legolas, fue un beso hambriento, que estuvo esperando demasiado para poder concretarse y ahora se daba por fin, Legolas sentía su respiración acelerarse, apartó a Faramir con un empujón.

- No podemos… -

- ¿Por qué no?, dame una buena razón –

A Legolas no se le ocurrió ninguna, miró a Faramir largamente, éste se volvió a acercar, lo abrazó fuerte, un abrazo esperado por los dos, despacio, casi sin darse cuenta, se recostaron en el suelo, sin dejar de mirarse, sin dejar de abrazarse, con las frentes juntas conciliaron un sueño que se prolongó hasta el amanecer que los encontró enlazados.

- Ehm, buenos días- la voz de Gandalf despertó a los dos hombres.

- Gandalf, bueno, nosotros, verás…- balbució el elfo, incorporándose de inmediato junto con Faramir.

- Veo que al fin decidiste acercarte, Faramir - continuó el mago.

- Sí- respondió Faramir, mirando dulcemente a Legolas al tiempo que le acariciaba la rubia cabellera – gracias por todo, Gandalf-

- Espera, ¿tú sabías?- preguntó Legolas al anciano.

- Sí, sólo por eso Aragorn y yo nos decidimos a contarle tu secreto a Faramir, de otra manera nos lo hubiéramos llevado a la tumba-

Legolas se sintió apenado, había dudado de la lealtad de sus amigos.

- Y que bueno que lo hicieron –continuó Faramir –Así puedo tenerte a mi lado –

El elfo volvió a sentirse avergonzado, su rostro se enrojeció enseguida cuando Faramir lo tomó de la mano, Gandalf sonreía satisfecho.

- Espero que hayas encontrado la felicidad, Legolas-

Faramir lo llevó de la mano hasta su alcoba, una enorme cama adornada ricamente, con sábanas tersas y doseles de terciopelo estaba justo al centro, en la chimenea el fuego crepitaba armoniosamente, todo lograba una atmósfera acogedora.

Legolas comenzó a deshacer los tejidos de su cabello, se quitó la capa, la camisa y las botas, después se metió a la cama en silencio, Faramir se deslizó entre las sábanas y lo abrazó por la espalda, el instinto hizo a Legolas girar en la cama para dar la cara a Faramir, sus labios se volvieron a encontrar, las manos del hombre acariciaban la espalda de Legolas.

Las emociones estaban a flor de piel, Legolas llegó a creer que podía morir en esa cama, sofocado por Faramir, apenas y se estaba acostumbrando al calor de sus labios y ahora su cuerpo, tan cerca…pero moriría feliz.


End file.
